


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #21 - Kotetsu's Ring

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [18]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though his wife just died, even though his feet feel heavy, the show must go on, because it's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #21 - Kotetsu's Ring

The ring on Kotetsu's left hand felt heavy, heavier than it had the day before.

It was a constant reminder of what he had had and what had been taken away from him.

Of all the love that he had once felt and that had been replaced with despair first and then just emptiness.

Of how hollow he felt when he knew he should be feeling so many other things, like love, gratefulness and happiness that he had been allowed this feeling.

Kotetsu knew that he was a mess, but he didn't want to dwell on it because it made him feel miserable and he didn't want to feel miserable. Not today, no, today he had to smile and be a hero for the world.

Today was Christmas and they had a Christmas special going on where they all had to wear ridiculous Santa hats and they were chasing down this robber, who was dressed in green fur all over as if he wanted to be the Grinch or something, proclaiming that he was going to steal Christmas! So far, he had snatched away the star on top of Sternbild's iconic Christmas Tree next to the ice skating rink, the counter to Christmas on it and a few other, traditional Christmas items all over the city.

Kotetsu felt fury in him rising with each step forward, forgetting about the imaginary weight on his hand momentarily as he remembered walking past all these things together with Tomoe, how they had always like these things and how he had sworn to protect the city for her and then...!

Then he wasn't even able to protect her from the sickness that had taken hold of her.

He slowed down, the ring gaining weight on his finger, dragging himself to the point where he wanted the cameras to shine a good light on him as he tried to catch the thief and wondered if it would be so bad for him to just go home without appearing on the TV. He just didn't feel like it and he had a bottle of wine opened up just before he he left and it was Tomoe's favorite and he shouldn't just let it go to waste and the other heroes would be able to handle this guy on their own and it was probably all staged by HeroTV anyway.

But the show must go on.

So Kotetsu straightened his shoulders, raised his head and looked straight ahead with a grim expression.

"Let's get it on," he breathed before he caught sight of one of HeroTV's helicopters and knowing the light would attract their attention, he let out a wild roar, waited for the light to shine on him and activated his 100 Power.

Even if he was dead inside, as long as he could walk and use his powers, he would protect this city, because that is what Tomoe wanted him to do. And her reminder would always be with him, there, on the ringfinger of his left hand.


End file.
